


Weak

by cinder1013



Series: Slavery A/U [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Domestic Violence, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lima has a peculiar way of separating the weak from the strong. </p>
<p>Previously posted on my LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Puck goes along with the system here and that means he smacks Kurt. It's permissible within this universe, but I know it can seriously trigger people. Be aware.

It would start in middle school. Lima had a somewhat unique tradition for separating the strong from the weak. On the first day of middle school, kids who presumed themselves strong would claim other kids presumed to be weak. The weak kids could fight it, but if they lost, they just ended up with bruises and as a slave. Kurt did not like bruises. 

Most of his friends held out for as least the first year of middle school, but Kurt didn’t see the point. When a cheerleader named Shannon informed him that he would now belong to her, Kurt pulled a barbie-pink leather collar with little rhinestones out of his school bag. “I’ve taken the liberty of preparing something more fashionable,” he told her. She was a bit surprised, but she knew a good thing when she saw it. 

He did her make-up, fixed her hair, baked her sweets. He was really kind of happy and all the girls wanted him. They fought over him, challenging each other to bets and dares with Kurt as the ultimate prize. He switched owners a few times and finally, became the property of another cheerleader named Santana. 

The two of them got along really well. They had the same sense of humor. She was very strong and never lost a dare, so Kurt was with her for almost three years. Unfortunately she sucked at cards, especially when she was drunk. 

“You what?” Kurt screeched. “You lost me in a poker game?”

“Settle down, Princess. It’s not the end of the world.”

“It most certainly is!” 

“That’s enough.” His new owner leaned casually in the doorway. 

“Enough? Oh, I’m not even started yet!” 

Stepping forward, Puck casually back handed him. “I don’t put up with backtalk. In fact, I don’t like talk at all. If those pretty little lips are moving, they had better be blowing me.” 

“Aren’t you afraid of the gay?” Kurt cradled his stinging cheek, stepping back out of smacking distance. 

“A mouth is a mouth.” Puck smirked. “Get that collar off. My property doesn’t wear pink.” He tossed a plain, black, leather collar at Kurt. 

Swallowing, Kurt took off his pretty pink collar and slipped on the ugly black one instead. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Santana whispered. He didn’t risk answering her. 

Shockingly, considering the way their first meeting had gone, Puck was a good master. “I believe in shock and awe,” he later told Finn. “A few well placed slaps early on and you get no more trouble after that.” He hardly ever actually spoke to Kurt, which was fine. Who wanted to talk with the lunk-head anyway. It was isolating though. Santana would let him pretty much hang out with whoever he liked as long as he completed his chores. Puck preferred for Kurt to sit silently at his feet. When he played video games with Finn, he would let Kurt hang out with Finn’s toy, Rachel (although Kurt suspected that Finn was the real toy in that relationship), but doing so was hardly a treat. Mostly, he did homework and drew designs for his fashion portfolio. He was going to get out of this po-dunk town if it killed him. 

That was kind of the way it worked. The weak did their homework and worked hard in class (and did their owner’s homework too) and after high school was over they would go away to college. The strong stayed home and became waitresses and plumbers. Or like Kurt’s dad, became a mechanic and opened a tire shop. 

At first Burt seemed disappointed in Kurt’s weakness, but as he watched Kurt place himself strategically to be loved by all the cheerleaders, he was rather proud of his son’s cleverness. Besides, Kurt was going to get out of this two-bit town. When Puck acquired him, Burt wasn’t crazy about it, but he had a long talk with the boy, one that Kurt did not get to hear, and he decided that a shotgun did not need to be involved. 

Being with Puck was different. Sure, he still did chores and homework for the other boy, but he also had other duties that were new and strange to him - and not altogether unwelcome. Still, Kurt didn’t like to admit just how much he enjoyed them. He had been a virgin in all ways before he became Puck’s. After one week, there was no virginity left. 

Puck liked the way Kurt moaned and groaned and whimpered with need, the way he sucked cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world, the way he rode Puck’s cock with abandon. Puck told Finn that Kurt’s enthusiasm was hot. 

In the middle of the night, when no one would hear him, not even a sleeping Kurt, he whispered his love, his devotion, his desire - love that could never be because Puck was too weak.


End file.
